


Take The Stage

by Ricecake93



Series: Secretly from a Modern World [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, I See Fire, Short One Shot, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan plays a song that enamors everyone with his strange looking lute called a guitar.I See Fire by Ed Sheeran





	Take The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the Spotify Live Session that Ed Sheeran did with the song 'I See Fire'

.

.

.

It was an ordinary night at Skyhold’s sole tavern, the Herald’s Rest. It was only a month or two after they had settled, and renovations of the place had gotten better. The Inquisitor and his regular companions were hanging out in the tavern. In fact, when Dorian walked in to do the dare that Varric started, he didn’t expect the Inquisitor Trevelyan chatting with Maryden and he was holding this strange lute.

He joined the table where Varric is as it was the closest to the Inquisitor within an earshot. It wasn’t only him as Blackwall, Sera, Bull, Krem, and even Cullen had gathered.

“Is our Herald playing tonight? And what is that instrument he’s holding? Rather large for a lute,” Dorian speculated.

Varric grinned. “I heard he used to be a bard, for about five minutes—you should let him tell the story for that one, but that was enough for me to make a bet with him. He lost. So now our illustrious leader will be playing a song for us soon.”

Sera sniggered. “I bet he would sing terribly. I mean he’s pretty good in a fight, yeah? He has to suck in something, am I right?”

“Naturally, but this is the herald, Sera,” Blackwall countered. “Still, I’ll wager five silvers he can play and sing.”

“Deal!” She took it.

Dorian turned to the Commander. “You’re here to witness the Inquisitor fail or maybe succeed?”

“Actually, I was only here for one drink, but I think I will stay a little longer just to see this,” Cullen confessed. His mug was halfway empty, slowly taking sips just taking his time to see the Herald play.

“Well, I can’t wait. How come no one told me this?” Dorian asked. “I would have missed this if I didn’t decide to take up your dare, Varric.”

Varric chuckled. “I was hoping you would have come for the dare so I didn’t have to get you and miss this.”

“Hey Inky!” Sera called out, getting his attention. “Watcha gonna play?? If you got a song, play it now!”

“Now, now, now, hold on, Buttercup,” Varric cut in. “What song are you playing, Inquisitor?”

Maryden stepped back now, bowing her head to let the Inquisitor take the stage. Trevelyan adjusted this strange lute and turned the little knobs at the end where the strings are pulled.

“I don’t know if you know this story, Varric, but it’s about the sons of Durin. It’s a tale of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit on a journey to recover the Misty Mountains.” He said, but the table turned to look at each other though none ever heard of such a story or are even familiar with it.

Varric just raised a brow. “I’m not sure if I heard of such a tale, Inquisitor. Where’d you hear it?”

“Travelling carta dwarves.” He answered, though Bull could pick up he was lying.

“Hmm, I’ll be sure to ask. Never heard this Durin guy.”

“Who cares?” Sera asked, getting impatient. “Play the song already!”

“Hold on, almost done…” Trevelyan said as he adjusted the knobs a little more before playing a major chord.

Then he started, playing a bunch of chords, slowly and softly, then stopping as he took a breath.

“ _Ohhhh, misty eye of the mountain beloooow…! Keep careful watch of my brother’s souls…! And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke…! Keep watching over Durin’s sons…_ ”

Then the intricate strumming and minor chords playing struck them, almost some to their feet. The patrons of the bar had silenced, and only the Inquisitor’s song was playing. To say the least, his companions were shocked. They did not expect such a solid, tuneful voice coming from their illustrious leader. Already, Sera knew she lost the bet, but at the same time, she didn’t care as she too was caught into the song’s rhythm.

To others, it was the lyrics that tangled them into a trance, listening.

_“If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together… Watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father oh, stand by and we will watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side. Aye…”_

_“And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together… Raise a glass of wine for the last time. Calling out father oh! Prepare as we will watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side… Desolation comes upon the sky…”_

Many were sitting up, listening. Barmaids have stopped what they were doing. They were caught on this spell, and it was no surprise from the open window that the Inquisitor was gathering more folks from outside the tavern.

_“Now I see fire! Inside the mountain, I see fire! Burning the trees…! And I see fire…! Hollowing souls, I see fire…! Blood in the breeze… And I hope that you remember me…”_

Varric wasn’t sure anymore what the tale was about of this Durin’s sons, but he can understand. The battle perhaps? When they were taking the mountain back? Or maybe when they lost the mountain? He couldn’t but feel to be reminded of Haven as he recalled the burning. Perhaps everyone was feeling that too.

  _“Oh, should my people fall, then surely I'll do the same, confined in mountain halls we got too close to the flame… Calling out father oh, hold fast and we will watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side… Desolation comes upon the sky…!”_

His voice started to get raspy which made some swoon at such a throaty alluring noise. They noticed though the song was gradually getting more lively and emotional.

_“Now I see fire! Inside the mountain, I see fire! …Burning the trees…! I see fire!! Hollowing souls, I see fire…! Blood in the breeze… And I hope that you remember me…!”_

Then many of them were leaning in close, caught by the Inquisitor’s voice as his singing brought more emotions into the song, tugging at everyone’s hearts and spirits.

_“And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes, oh, for if the dark returns, then my brothers will die, and as the SKY is falling down!! It crashed into this lonely town!! And with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out!!!”_

They had never seen the Inquisitor this way, putting out so much emotion, though not crying, but they could see the anger and perhaps the helplessness. Perhaps he too was seeing Haven in his eyes, and everyone in the room was touched.

_“Now I see fire! Inside the mountain, I see fire! …Burning the trees…! I see fire!! Hollowing souls, I see fire…! Blood in the breeze… And I hope that you remember me…!”_

_“I see fire… oh you know I saw a city burning out… And I see fire, oh, feel the heat upon my skin, yeah…And I see fire, ooh-ooh-ooh-oooh! And I see fire burn on and on the mountain side…”_

The last chord strummed, and the people cheered and rejoiced. Some actually cried at such a wonderful song and the feelings put into it.

Sera started, “What. The frig…!”

“Pay up, Sera.” Blackwall prompted extending his hand out before the red jenny elf slammed the coins in to his palm, feeling the coin’s edges stabbing his palm a bit.

The crowd still kept cheering even from the outside as Trevelyan thanked them before leaving the stage, joining the table with his friends.

Varric politely gestured for one of the barmaids to get a drink for the Inquisitor, “Now that was pretty good, Your Inquisitorialness. Makes me wonder why only for ten minutes you were a bard.”

He laughed. “Because for ten minutes, I was distracting the guests while my compatriot snuck inside the kitchen to steal some desserts.”

“I had never heard anyone sing like that before,” Cullen admitted. “Not even a bard.”

The Iron Bull agreed. “It’s not like any song that was ever played. There’s something entirely different about your music. It isn’t… _whimsical_ ”

The Inquisitor raised a brow, smiling, “Is that a compliment? Would you have preferred it that way?”

“No, we actually prefer it your way,” Dorian cut in, making it clear. “You almost had me standing on my feet with the way you were shouting? Belching? No, there has to be a more appropriate term for it--”

Varric supplied, “ _Singing his heart out?_ ”

“Yes that! _Singing his hear out_.” Dorian amended, and Trevelyan could only chuckle at their antics. Their compliments did make him happy, and he wasn’t telling where he learned the song, this Durin, and/or how he got this _guitar_.

After much more questioning and compliments, Krem then requested. “You got anymore songs, Your Worship?”

He thought about it. “Hmm… I may have a few in mind.”

.

.

.


End file.
